charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
The Siren
The Siren is a demonic seductress. She was once a mortal woman, but was burned at the stake for having an affair with a married man. The man got off scot-free. Her rage consumed her humanity, and she became a demon bent on killing married couples. She lures married men with her song. When they kiss, she burns the man up from the inside. The song lures the woman as well, and then the Siren burns her alive. History The Siren came to San Francisco to hunt down and kill married men. She killed Melissa's husband and nearly killed Melissa as well. However, Cole Turner pulled Melissa out of her burning apartment. Later that day, the Siren made another attempt on Melissa's life, and ran into Leo, who was protecting her after getting word that Melissa was a future Whitelighter. When the Siren saw that Leo was married as well, she started to kiss him. While Leo's Whitelighter powers protected him, he was visibly weakened. Piper and Paige orbed in to stop her. Piper tried to blow her up, but her baby's pacifistic tendencies caused her blast to cover the Siren in flowers. In the ensuing struggle, the Siren was severely wounded, and had to call a demonic healer for help. The healer was alarmed after finding out that the Siren had gone toe-to-toe with the Charmed Ones, but the Siren wasn't concerned; she felt that they were no different from other women. Cole took another run at the Siren, but she managed to seduce him. Sensing that Phoebe was more in love with Cole than she was letting on, the Siren lured her as well. Phoebe tried to throw a potion at her, but Cole blew it up; his demonic powers enabled him to survive the Siren's kiss. Instead, the kiss stirred up Cole's growing demonic nature, and he started choking Phoebe. Piper and Leo orbed in to find Phoebe near death. While Piper tried to save Phoebe, Leo, the only one with an offensive power, engaged the Siren in battle. Leo lacked control over Piper's molecular combustion power, but with a lot of concentration, managed to hit the Siren on the third try, blowing her up and vanquishing her. Killing the Siren released Cole, saving Phoebe and allowing Piper to heal her before it was too late. Appendices :(book of shadows text:) Siren :As a mortal the Siren fell in :love with a married man but :when they were caught the man :was held blameless. The village :women cheered as they burned :her to death and her rage turned :her into a Siren; a vengeful demon :who seduces married men with her :song, then destroys the couples :with the very flame that consumed her. A Siren's Attack Image:Siren1.5.jpg Image:Siren25.jpg Image:Siren3.jpg Image:Siren5.jpg Image:Siren6.jpg Image:Siren8.jpg Image:Siren9.jpg Image:Siren10.jpg Image:Siren12.jpg Image:Siren13.jpg Image:Siren14.jpg Leo's Seduction Image:Sirenleo1.jpg|Leo on the phone with Piper before attack Image:Sirenleo1.5.jpg Image:Sirenleo2.jpg Image:Sirenleo3.jpg|leo walks in on her 1 Image:Sirenleo4.jpg|Leo walks in on her 2 Image:Sirenleo5.jpg Image:Sirenleo6.jpg Image:Sirenleo7.jpg|Trying to incinerate Leo's lungs Image:Sirenleo8.jpg Image:Sirenleo10.jpg|Attacking Piper Image:Sirenleopiper.jpg|Thrusts Piper out of window Image:Sirenleopiper2.jpg|Impaled by Paige, after which she seeks the help of a Demonic Soothsayer/Healer Appearances The Siren has appeared in a total of 1 episode through the course of the series. ;Season 5 :Siren Song See Also * Siren, The Siren, The Siren, The Siren, The Siren, The Siren, The Siren, The Category:Females Category:Killed/Vanquished by Leo Wyatt